Building upon the prototype developed in Phase I, this Phase II proposal seeks to complete development of and test, an interactive multimedia CD- ROM program for pediatric patients (ages 4-11) with acute leukemia (myelogenous and lymphocytic). This program will have the capability to expand the children's knowledge about leukemia, the disease, its diagnosis and treatment protocols, and clinical trials. the visual presentation will employ the use of 3-D graphics, video, music, and photography. It will be tailored to the child's age, maturity, cognitive development level, reading level and treatment stage. Focus groups with 4 to 6 year olds and input from children's caregivers and project consultants will be used to identify key issues and depth of content for modules directed at this age group. Modules directed at 7 to 11 year olds which have been partially developed in Phase I will be updated and completed. Children and caregivers will be interviewed to assess the acceptability of the product (ease of use; likes/dislikes) and their use of the program (time spent, frequency). Children's knowledge of events during a hospital visit will be assessed before and after exposure to the program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Given greater survival rates of children with cancer and the new FDA emphasis on drug testing in children, there is ample opportunity for this program to be directed to patients and their families, as well as to hospitals, pharmaceutical companies, and classrooms.